When Danny And Danielle Not Here III
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny and Danielle still weren't back, this story will followed II, this is III. Notice: Story have word called Self-gan fall, translate from chinese. Mean him or her self ruin self.
1. Chapter 1

When Danny And Danielle Not Here III Part 1

The Time will follow as ' **When Danny And Danielle Not Here III** '. The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow.

Monday, Amity Park, Morning

Jazz, Sam and Tucker continue as waiting Danny while Tucker was pretended but Jazz and Sam already have suspicious on Tucker. Danny and Danielle still same like before, and just Danny go inside the class ready for exam, he seen Valerie, and Valerie said don't forget you promise, Danny, teach me the driving skill, and Danny replied he will honor, then go inside the class and ready start the exam.

Afternoon

Danny and Danielle back to hotel, and just like recently called Fiona, she said situation was good, told Danny to concentrate on exam, they waiting Danny back, Fiona also have chatted with Danielle.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Scarlet and Scott were back home. After them showered, them both still same as before locked in room by housekeeper listened ordered from Peterson elder because still not admit the fault, Scarlet and Scott start crying loudly knocked crack the door said I didn't wrong, we want eat ice cream and play, but nobody care so them both crying more loud. Hillary was back, and Hill in living room waited her big sister, Hill felt so lonely, because only himself play alone, so he asked Hillary to play with him, but Hillary said she teach him something learn and watch book, Hill agreed just he not lonely. But Hillary go to shower first, when Hillary in upstairs, she hear Phoebe and Philip crying loud but not knock the door should be exhausted, and Hillary felt them both so vexed, also seen them will feel nausea. After Hillary showered, she teach Hill.

Night, in Peterson parent home

Before start dinner, Jacoby and Jen take the plate have rice and vegetable also prepared two spoon for them, and they unlocked the door, Scarlet and Scott tried to escaped but stopped by Jacoby while Jen is hold the plate. Jacoby and Jen give warning to them both as Lance and Candace want, they told Scarlet and Scott if you both used the hand grab and eat or use the spoon play with each other, you both will be everyday locking in room 24 hours disallow to get outside from room except shower. Because them both already used the hand grabbed rice 4-5 days. Then Jacoby and Jen got out from room and locked the door, they felt Scarlet and Scott were scared should gonna use the spoon eat, then Jacoby and Jen go to downstairs dinner with dad mom Hillary and Hill.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Britton and Britney back at same time. When they both back, Mary told them Phoebe and Philip diapers only remaining less, should using out till tomorrow. And Britney said…

Britney: Maybe we can take advantage to make them wear the underpants, not always wear the diapers.

Britton: That's great, maybe tomorrow we can go to clothing stores buy some underpants to them, but just wish them both do not cry.

Fiona: Can bring Aaron go, he also want buy some diapers, and some baby toys.

This time Tony and Wendy came and said…

Tony: That's great, tomorrow after we all work, we all family go to shop.

Wendy: Buy necessary stuff, dinner incidentally eat at outside.

Britney: I think is good, also can buy some stuff to Aaron.

Then Britton, Britney and Fiona go to upstairs Phoebe and Philip room look, them both are playing the building blocks toys, but not build play, is used the piece and play with each other like touch by touch. But Philip played too tired, then fall asleep. Phoebe was lonely, she tried to wake up Philip but she failed, so Phoebe start crying loudly, three of them can't take anymore, go inside the stink room and took Phoebe and Philip back to baby cot while Phoebe still crying loudly. Britney doesn't want to hear because she afraid will angry again, so quickly got out also Britton and Fiona quickly got out from room and closed the door. Britney said…

Britney: Bought the building blocks to them is wasted, building blocks also played with each other, them both supposed to build it, even Aaron only 1 he also knew how to build.

Britton: Yeah, Philip always sleeping, keeping like this future he will be so trouble.

Fiona: But we all just can take one step, isn't?

Britney: Yes, just can take one step.

Then Britton, Britney and Fiona go to downstairs dinner with dad, mom and Aaron.

Next Day, Amity Park, Morning

Jazz, Sam and Tucker still waiting Danny, while Tucker is pretended. Jazz and Sam are thinking make Tucker revealing. When Danny get inside Casper High, he still ignoring them. Before start the exam, Tucker went toilet quickly, Jazz and Sam seen Valerie and ask her did Danny contact and talk with her, Valerie said Danny just said he will honor his promised, then Valerie get inside the class prepared start the exam.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Jake and Elsa go to wedding dress shops try the wedding dress. After tried, them both felt bridegroom handsome and bride pretty. Then Jake send to John and Elsa send to Emma, after John received he replied handsome and Emma replied pretty.

Evening

Tony and Wendy back home to take Phoebe and Philip also Mary, because elder doesn't want them both closing on Aaron, so Britney go to take Fiona and Aaron. Britton already arrived in clothing stores, and them all also were arrived the clothing stores. Then took the baby trolley for Aaron, Fiona hugged Aaron to baby trolley and give Mary to control the baby trolley, but important is don't let Phoebe and Philip closing on Aaron while he is fell asleep. After they all enter inside, Phoebe and Philip direct and yelled…..

Phoebe & Philip: Diapers…...diapers…

Britney: Cannot, from now you both must wear the underpants, no longer as diapers.

Phoebe & Philip: Nipple…..nipple…..

Fiona: You both are no longer need the nipple, but Aaron can.

Britney: Yeah. Dad mom, want to help Aaron look the nipple where's suitable on him?

Tony and Wendy said OK, then go to look. After they all chose the nipple and diapers are suitable for Aaron, they all go to choose the underpants and pants to Phoebe and Philip, but Phoebe and Philip doesn't want and not even care, so they all choose by them all self. After they all chose the underpants and pants, Bishop want Mary to look Aaron and wait them, Britton and dad mom took Philip to changing room and Britney and Fiona took Phoebe to another changing room. In changing room, Philip is silly and don't want cooperation, so Britton suggested to using hard to Philip, then Tony and Wendy listened. In another changing room, Phoebe was just like the silly in room walking around. Before try the underpants, Britney told Fiona

Britney: Fiona, I just want you to know, In all siblings and dad mom, you always be my 1. No matter I love you or Aaron more, I never gonna be ignoring and not care about you, so don't worrying.

Fiona: How do you…..

Britney: Last 3 days when you slept already said dream word.

Fiona: I know you, big sister, but now we both gonna help Phoebe trying the underpants and pants.

Britney: Oh yeah…..

Then Britney and Fiona tried to took off the diapers, but Phoebe doesn't want, and hold the diapers tightly. Britney told Phoebe to took off, but Phoebe not care. Then Fiona said

Fiona: Come, Phoebe, be a good girl take off the diapers, and try the new underpants and pants, you will love it.

Fiona tried to took off the diapers, but instead Phoebe used power to pushed Fiona, Britney saw it very angry, so Britney go to vigorously slap on Phoebe cheek, Phoebe start crying loudly, dad mom and Britton already hear while Philip got hard to wear very uncomfortable, but Britton said let Britney and Fiona handle it. Phoebe keep crying loudly, and Britney said….

Britney: You used power pushed Fiona, I just gave you lesson, and now you crying loudly, you know I…...forget it, now I want you to apologize say 'Sorry.'

Then Britney take Phoebe to Fiona side while Fiona is lying in floor, Britney want Phoebe to apologize say sorry to Fiona, but unexpectedly Phoebe spit slobber to Fiona and turn around. Britney saw it more furious, when Phoebe turned around, Britney more vigorously slap on Phoebe cheek, and this time Phoebe got slapped and fell down to floor, and crying more loudly. Fiona said she OK, then Britney said…

Britney: You are really….. love to wear diapers, fine.

Then Britney took off the diapers and threw away while Phoebe just care the diapers and crawl to take the diapers. After threw away the diapers, Britney so mad and sad, then Britney just none said anything and then leave. Fiona went to chased, but she can't chased up Britney. Tony, Wendy and Britton even Mary hold Aaron got out look situation, and then go back look Phoebe while Philip still in changing room crying because wear the underpants. They all went back to looked Phoebe, and Phoebe hold the diapers but she didn't know how to wear, then she crying loudly. Then Philip hold the diapers to Phoebe changing room, and Philip with Phoebe stopped crying and exchanged the diapers. Every customers and employee are see, Fiona back to changing room helped them both changed back the diapers and wear it, Fiona so angry, and she vigorously helped them. Phoebe and Philip felt pain, then them both start crying loudly again. Then Britton scolded them…

Britton: Can you both not always been crying, are you both know was so annoying?

Wendy: Cry, cry, cry….everyday cry loudly, Britney already leaved and you both just stand in there cry.

But Phoebe and Philip not care continues crying and more loudly, employee said begging them not obstruction them business, Tony said Phoebe and Philip all been wear he will buy the cash or credit card. Wendy doesn't want scolded them in public, so quickly bring them both out, paid and leaved to dinner, also Tony said if because them both Britney go to drink and drunk again or vomiting, elder will punish them both as rattan. But Phoebe and Philip also not care just keep crying loudly, and they all were so worried about Britney while Aaron still sleeping in baby trolley.

Britney called Elsa come to restaurants have the desserts.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Jacoby was back, but Jen still not back yet, today Jacoby was earlier than Jen, so Jacoby drive with him alone. Lance and Candace are in living room with Hillary and Hill while Hillary is teach Hill learn something, they are waiting for dinner. This time Jen is back, and she also bring Emma here. Jen introduced Emma and then said Emma is curious how are Scarlet and Scott looks like, so bring she here. And then Emma seen Hillary and Hill, walk into them and introduced herself, and Hillary introduced, want to incidentally introduce Hill but Emma want Hill introduce by himself. Then Hill introduce himself, Emma touched Hill head and said good boy. Then Jen bring Emma walk to upstairs watch Scarlet and Scott, Jen unlocked the door, and showed Emma how worse on Scarlet and Scott, when opened the door, Emma said…..

Emma: Oh my god, this room and so smelly.

Jen: They both everyday done weird, I don't know what disgusting things them both done in room.

And then Scarlet and Scott seen Emma, walk to Emma side and called Emma to begging Jen let them both out, but Jen pushed back them both into room and locked the door, Scarlet and Scott begin crying loud and knock the door but nobody even care. And Emma…

Emma: Jen, how long timw you family want to lock them inside?

Jen: Until them both admit the fault, apologize to Aaron, but them both always said them both not fault, them right, just like this.

Scarlet & Scott: We not fault, we right, we want to get out and play.

Emma: What them both do after back to school before got locked?

Jen: Them both after back home, showered, gonna went to opened refrigerator to take ice cream, then opened the television watched Spongebob Squarepants, and then played with each other. Since Hillary and Hill move here, them both always bullying Hill, always said want to played with him, Hillary said seen them she will feel nausea.

Emma: But if them both long time not admit the fault and apologize, how you family gonna do?

Jen: One day them both not admit the fault and apologize, we will lock them in room everyday. Yesterday them both just used the spoon eat rice because them both doesn't want lock inside 24 hours everyday.

Emma: But if them until next year also not admit, did you family really want lock them both in Christmas or new year?

Jen: Them both not even have Christmas spirit, every year Christmas just want the gift, if the gift them both not like it, then threw to floor and then cried loud. So from Scarlet 5 and Scott 3, everyday Christmas we were locked them in room, not let them both sabotage, also the new year were same.

This time Jacoby took the plate have rice and vegetable came upstairs and told Jen and Emma go to dinner, then Jacoby unlocked the room put the plate and then locked the door. Jen ask Emma want to dinner with them, and Emma said OK.

In dinner, Lance and Candace always ask Emma questions about:

Lance: Jen best friend, what you name called, we want to clearly know.

Emma: I'm Emma Janet Johnson.

Candace: How's old are you?

Emma: 21.

Lance: Are you still in university?

Emma: I will graduation this year, after get the degree I will be reporter.

Jen: Why you chose reporter?

Emma: Because I thought this is best chose.

Candace: How much family member in your home?

Emma: 5, my dad and mom are separate, I and my big brother followed dad, and my big sister followed my mom.

Tony: You home things we not convenience to ask. Oh right, why are you want to seen about Scarlet and Scott?

Emma: Because I'm curious, recently Jen told me about them, so I want to knew how them both looks like.

Candace: Then did you have boyfriend?

Jacoby & Jen: Mom!

Emma: Nothing. I have boyfriend, but recently I with him already broke up.

Then Tony and Candace said 'Oh…..'

Tony: Then how is Jacoby you feel?

Jacoby: Dad!

Emma: I feel Jacoby was handsome, and good.

After finished the dinner, Jen send Emma got outside, then Emma drive back home. Hillary was in room with Hill, while Scarlet and Scott just in room. Lance, Candace go to ask Jacoby to pursuing Emma, which them were still without the knowledge. And Jacoby said…

Jacoby: Dad, mom, Emma just broke up not long time, maybe she not any feeling on me, and also maybe she will back together with her boyfriend.

Candace: Son, this is great opportunity, we seen Emma is good girl, curiosity, pretty and nice.

Tony: Maybe she will falling on you.

Jen: Yeah, big brother Jacoby, Emma is my best friend, and I don't know who is she ex-boyfriend, but now she already broke up, this really is great opportuniy.

Jacoby: Fine, I will trying pursue her, tomorrow I ask her out.

Jacoby just perfunctory on Lance, Candace and Jen.

Kansas City, MO – Night

With Britney already leaved, Bishop family and Mary go to dinner. Phoebe and Philip already fell asleep. Recently in car them both kept cried loudly made all so annoyed until them both felt tired already fell asleep, but they all worried just put them both in car will get kidnap, so also bring them together dinner.

Restaurant

After they ordered, Mary is take care on Aaron while he already wake up, Fiona said

Fiona: I can't called Britney, she not handle the phone, I so worried.

Britton: Don't be anxious, Fiona, Britney already is adult woman, although in dad mom she still daughter, she will protected herself, remembered we all were different as Phoebe and Philip, I just worried she go to drink and then drunk again.

Wendy: I wish our daughter doesn't go to drink and drunk.

Tony: If Britney really does, tomorrow after work back home we both will give punishment on Phoebe and Philip as hit by rattan.

Britton: Them both really useless, everyday cried, cried, cried, milk, milk, milk, brother, brother, brother, pull the door also don't know, just one sentence also can't speak for good.

Fiona: Yeah, all of this was came from Phoebe. Since she born, already being us were not existed just like air. Phoebe want to self-gan fall was she silly, but also made Philip same with her, sometimes seen them both I really felt angry, just want to ignored them.

Britton: Fiona, you no need to endure them both, Britney also don't wish you keep endure and much time wasted in them both.

Fiona: But them both always been our little, not care about them is impossible.

Britton: If them both just keep like this neuropathy long time, bad are future we all gonna send them both to mental hospital.

Tony: We don't wish that day coming, but we all also didn't know how to make them both normal.

Wendy: Today originally just want bought some underpants and pants for them both, but until now we still bought the diapers to them both.

Fiona: All was Phoebe, want she tried, she just like silly walk around in changing room, must got Britney slapped also 2 times she just can got willingly.

Britton: Looks like Britney slapped Phoebe so vigorously, Phoebe face already got red as slapped.

Fiona: I wished now she been OK. Mentioned about them both although Philip should get the punishment, but this time only for Phoebe.

Wendy: Yeah, we already forgot, although Philip should, but this time made Britney mad and sad person only Phoebe.

Tony: But maybe Philip also gonna, because I feel when we punish Phoebe, Philip will pushing us.

Britton: If Philip really being like that, just him punish together with Phoebe.

In restaurant have desserts

Britney is eat the desserts like cake, and this time Elsa was came Britney is eat, and the table so much dessert like Elsa said…

Elsa: Whoa, Britney, why are so much dessert in table, like have (Cheesecake, Strawberry cheesecake, Lemon cheesecake, Oreo cheesecake, Lemon cheesecake, Carrot cake, Tiramisu, Cherry cheesecake, Pumpkin cheesecake, Chocolate cheesecake, Lemon cheesecake, Hot fudge sundae, Vanilla milkshake, Oreo milkshake and Wine.) Britney, you really can eat this whole dessert?

Britney: So I called you came here accompany with me eat together this whole.

Elsa: Fine, I accompany you, but if you satisfy, don't more eat.

Britney: Just eat the cake with me.

Britney and Elsa are eating, and they chatting

Elsa: Is Phoebe and Philip again made you so depressed and sad?

Britney: But this time only Phoebe, but if Philip in her side, he also gonna be one.

Elsa: How this time Phoebe was done, you said your family want to buy new clothes and underpants to them both, what happens?

Britney: I just want Phoebe wear the underpants, was the diapers really comfortable, always wear the diapers will get eczema, but she not care. I and Fiona just want she wear, but she walked around in changing room just like neuropathy silly, we want her took off the diapers, but she didn't want, held so tightly. Fiona told Phoebe be good girl, but she used power to pushed Fiona, so I slapped Phoebe. Then I want Phoebe to apologized said sorry to Fiona, but unexpectedly Phoebe spit the slobber to Fiona, I really mad, so gave Phoebe more vigorously slapped. I came here is want to vent, you know I was thought sometimes if them both are good girl boy, maybe can bring them both here drink some milkshake, but now I guessed was I more thinking, impossible.

Elsa: I knew them both were too outrageous, but now you already eat 4 cheesecake, are you not satisfy?

Britney: I'm not satisfy. I don't know why Fiona always endured them both, she is Phoebe and Philip big sister, she can just give them both lessons when them both disobedient, I wished Fiona can get some brave on them both, not always endured, afraid them both not happy, not punish them both. Recently you was told me maybe Phoebe was done, but Philip still can be save, but now looked like them both already done, Philip brain already control by Phoebe.

Elsa: I knew you hit them both because them both done worse, maybe Fiona not punish them is because she love them, want them happy, you also want them happy, isn't?

Britney: Want Phoebe and Philip happy, must have to made my dad mom, Britton and Fiona not happy. I don't care I happy or not, I just want my family can live with happiness, don't always got bothered and annoyed by Phoebe and Philip. Phoebe self-gan fall never mind, but she still made Philip same as her, I don't know why dad mom born the girl like that, if them have problem, neuropathy, silly just good I can accept, but them were worse.

Elsa just eat carrot cake, pumpkin cheesecake, chocolate cheesecake and Oreo milkshake, but Britney already eat so much other, near to 7, eat sundae and drink vanilla milkshake and wine. And Elsa said….

Elsa: Britney you not need to be so pessimistic, maybe will some girl can really love Britton and accept them both, you dad mom wished they 2 son 3 daughter happy, and Fiona is most love you as family. Phoebe and Philip not appreciated you and family not mind, because much people support. And I seen you like this now I already felt so worried, Jodi, John, you cousin family or Jake, Evan and Emma seen you like this they all will worrying you.

Britney: Just you not tell anyone, I don't want let them all seen me like this.

Elsa: You can't always keep in heart, you can speak out, and Britney don't eat anymore, you already eat so much, should be satisfy, and eat much can't being the vent.

Britney: I'm not satisfy, let me continue.

Elsa just can stopped her slowly eat, but can't stopped Britney eat, because she already eat whole dessert and drink. After buy the bill, Britney told Elsa she take Elsa back home, but Elsa worried, because Britney has drink a bottle wine, so Elsa helped Britney drive while before Elsa just came here used as taxi, also send message to Britton told tonight Britney sleep in my home. Then Elsa back to her home, and took Britney inside, Britney not drunk, but have little dizzy, and then she asked Elsa where's the bathroom, and go to bathroom spit on toilet. Britney is sleep in Emma bed in Emma room, and Elsa gave Britney the water which Britney felt dizzy, Britney asked Elsa not bothered her, and Elsa said not bothered told Britney get some good rest, and Britney requested Elsa not told her parents, cousin, Jake, John especially Jodi, Elsa promised. After Britney just got fall asleep, Lisa want to talk with Elsa.

In should be Ross and Lisa room – Lisa is Johnson siblings mother

Lisa: Elsa, this is your best friend, she look like very not happy.

Elsa: Yes, mom, she got mad and sad by her silly little sister and brother, because them both are neuropathy, also naughty and disobedient. If I, Evan and Emma have little sister and brother like this, we all gonna punish everyday.

Lisa: Last time you told me taught the tuition were them both?

Elsa: Yeah, them both room really disgusting, dirty, smelly and made us repulsive. And them both also disgusting, everything disgusting them both also can done, taught them both I really can headache more than later few months I been professor teach the student.

Lisa: If was Emma she will be so interesting and curiously what them both looks like.

Elsa: Mom, can you not always scolded Emma, she have high curiosity was not even fault, why you always scolded her of curious anything?

Lisa: Elsa, I knew you must thought I scolded Emma because she not listened on me, but I just want Emma be safe, if she too curiously, like the bad guy things if she curious go to explore, she will be dangerous. For Emma I and you dad always quarrel and argued.

Elsa: Mom, Emma already grew up, yes she was curiosity girl, but she have self-knowledge, she knew what can or can't doing.

Lisa: Perhaps you right, maybe I really look Emma like kid, now she hated me, followed Dad doesn't want talk with me.

Elsa: Mom, Emma not hated you, she just don't know how to talk with you, also Evan was miss you.

Lisa: Yeah, I knew. And Elsa you gonna marrying coming soon, are you excited?

Elsa: Of course I am so excited, Evan and Emma also gonna come, and they both said will bring them both girlfriend and boyfriend to us look.

Lisa: That's great, Evan and Emma already have girlfriend boyfriend, I wished them both girlfriend boyfriend were good. Alright, Elsa you should go to take care you best friend.

Elsa: OK, good night, mom.

Then Elsa go to take care Britney few minutes back to her room sleeping.

Tonight Britton will live in parent home, because Britney sleep in Elsa home. Tony, Wendy and Fiona asked Britney situation, and Britton told them Elsa already send the message to him, Britney was fine. Then Tony asked did Britney drink and drunk or vomiting, and Britton said Elsa told him Britney eat cheesecake too much, also have drink wine, and vomiting in Elsa home bathroom toilet. After Tony and Wendy hear, they both said tomorrow after work, they will punish Phoebe using as rattan, they also mentioned if Philip stopped them, they will punish Philip together, and Fiona said this percentage is high to come true. Then Mary back to room, Tony and Wendy bring Aaron together back to room, Britton and Fiona took Phoebe and Philip back to room, and them both still sleep. In Phoebe and Philip room, Britton said really disgusting, cleaning how many times also not work, Fiona agreed. After Britton and Fiona put them both to baby cot, Britton asked Danny situation, and Fiona answered Danny exam was going smoothly, and Danny asked here situation, Fiona said situation good only Phoebe and Philip because want Danny concentrate on exam, also not tell Danny about Aaron, and Britton agreed, said when Danny back we tell him. And this time Phoebe and Philip are wake up, but them both in baby cot, doesn't know how to get down. Britton and Fiona seen them both want get down from baby cot, but Britton and Fiona don't care and leaved, and then Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly, Britton and Fiona got out from room and closed the door. And Britton said

Britton: Already 3 and 5, just get down from baby cot also fear or don't know how to?

Fiona: Always cry, cry, cry, hear already felt annoyed, anyway tomorrow Phoebe will get punish by dad mom, maybe Philip will join, done wrong must paid, But I really worried Britney, did she really fine?

Britton: Fiona, Britney fine, don't worried, have Elsa take care on her, Elsa told me now Britney is sleeping sweet in Emma room.

Fiona: Who's Emma, did I seen before?

Britton: No Fiona, but you will see coming soon, now Fiona go to shower and sleep, tomorrow you have school.

Fiona: OK, good night, big brother.

Britton: Good night, Fiona.

Tony and Wendy in room speak story to Aaron to coax him fall asleep, which before Aaron fall asleep, he listening very happy and smiled. While Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly in room baby cot, but when them both feel tired will fall asleep, them both are still crying loudly but no ones even want to care.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny And Danielle Not Here III Part 2

Wednesday, Amity Park, Morning

In Casper High, Jazz, Sam and Tucker still waiting Danny in school, but this time three of them made decision want talk with Danny. When Danny walk inside the school, Jazz tried to talk with Danny, but Danny said we're not any can talk, and then Sam said we're really must talk about, Danny, also Tucker said how was you been like this while he was pretended. And Danny said he already said it before, he was changed, but changed to more confidence and courage. After he said, Danny walk into class and prepared ready for exam.

Kansas City, MO – Morning

Wright Home

Jodi was back home from work in airplane, Jake already went work, and John just prepare go to work, but just in time Jodi was back home, and Jodi asked

Jodi: Hey, John, how's been Britney situation when I worked?

John: Last Friday, she came to police station find me. After that day, I've been already not seen her.

Jodi: Then why she went to find you and what Britney said to you?

John: She just want to know about when she drunk what she been said, also she told me not wasted the time on her, and said someday I will meet a nice good girl.

Jodi: What, Britney she…. Listen, John, even she said was truly heart but I can sure she was not even willingly, you not gonna give up pursue, right?

John: Of course, I will pursue her and it will success, because I knew she also love me, otherwise she won't be so excited when I tried to kiss her just not in the right time.

Jodi: All were her little sister Phoebe and little brother Philip fault. Oh right, Britney seen us will dodge us, how we can know her situation?

John: I don't know, maybe you can find Elsa, she should have with Britney together, also can find Britton or Fiona, now I better hurry to work, go first, bye, Jodi.

Jodi: Bye, John.

Elsa home, morning

Britney was wake up, and Elsa asked her did she feel headache, Britney said she already got well, she fine. And just Britney want to leaved, Elsa told her Britton was called me, then Britney asked Elsa did she said about last night, and Elsa said just told Britton yesterday night Britney eat too much cheesecake drink milkshake and wine, not told Britton about last night everything Britney said, and Britney appreciated Elsa to tight-lipped, and Elsa said we're best friend, you can shared and talked with me I really so glad, also Britney said not tell anyone especially Jodi, just Britney and Elsa knew, and Elsa said she not gonna tell anyone, then Britney said thanks and then leaved to work.

Afternoon

Jodi was called Elsa for lunch, and Elsa said she will come. After Jodi got some little sleep, she meet Elsa in restaurant. Jodi is ask Elsa about…...

In restaurant

Jodi: Did Britney called you out with her in whole week?

Elsa: Of course, she called me out with her dinner together, why you asked that?

Jodi: Did Britney got mad or sad from them both troublemaker?

Elsa: She was, yesterday originally want to bring them both buy some underpants not diapers anymore, but Phoebe naughty and disobedient, always wear the diapers, held tightly and spit slobber to Fiona. Britney saw immediately slapped Phoebe cheek 2 times and then leaved her parents called me with her dinner should called dessert like cheesecake, milkshake, sundae and wine.

Jodi: Did she said something to you

Elsa: Jodi, even Britney told me all, I also can't tell you, because I will tight-lipped.

Jodi: What tight-lipped, you and Britney also my best friend, I want to know, why I can't?

Elsa: Britney want me to keeping secret, so I not gonna tell anyone, but you can go to ask her by yourself.

Jodi: If I go to ask her, she won't saying anything, she talked to me with nervous and awkward, how suppose I ask her or she tell me, so I must ask you.

Elsa: She won't taking to you nervous and awkward anymore if John have nice good girl.

Jodi: What? John will never find other love, you should advise her but you still listened her said, you knew she was keeping in heart, she not willingly.

Elsa: Jodi, chose is Britney decide, we can't interference, if you want Britney with John together, John must on their own.

Jodi: Yes, John must on their own, but we also gonna advise Britney, or because yourself failed to pursued John, so you wished Britney also unsuccessful?

They both begin quarrel.

Elsa: Jodi Wright, are you know what you just said, I truly wish Britney can with John together, but we should give Britney more time.

Jodi: More time, you won't understand, because you not Britney and big brother also not little brother, how did you know both lovers can't walk to love line feels like.

Elsa: Then what are you know, you also doesn't have boyfriend, you just always tried advise Britney, if you really want helped Britney, you can just therapy success Phoebe and Philip. But have some person said Phoebe was dirty, smelly, silly and useless girl, also said Phoebe already ruined the women image, you know if Britney hear you said she will inferiority?

Jodi: That Phoebe really ruined us women image, also Britney no need to be inferiority, because was not even her fault. But you still told Britney maybe Phoebe was not hoping but Philip still have chance, you know are you just gave her fake hoping?

Elsa: Indeed Phoebe was not any hoping, but Philip just let him stay away from Phoebe, he still has chance to normal.

Jodi: Even let Philip stay away or hate Phoebe have any use, I can sure if Philip really stay away or hate Phoebe, not much time he will yelling and crying 'Phoebe…..sister….Phoebe….'

Elsa: Better than you said Phoebe and Philip just waiting the time until in time them both will be mental hospital patient, you know if Britney hear you said like that she will self-blame, thought was she not taught them both good.

Jodi: Them both really just waiting the time, want Philip be normal if brainwashing on Phoebe be normal, then Philip just has the chance, and Britney no need to self-blame.

Elsa: How are you always thought like that, I know, because you just hated Phoebe and Philip because them both obstruction John and Britney, but that doesn't mean them both cannot be normal kid.

Jodi: How them both be normal kid, naughty, disobedient, disgusting, naive, only thinking for both themselves forever, being family is air not existed, always gave them parents annoyed, not admit the fault, always cried, just the door also didn't know how to pull, you said kid looked like this how to save?

Elsa: You really are person unruly, not wonder younger you always quarrel with Jake.

Jodi: I'm unruly, Elsa Johnson, I'm not like you always with my big brother sex one night stand since intercourse already have 100 times.

Elsa: Unless I was with the lovers, but not like you until now still wasn't have boyfriend.

Jodi: Humph… If I have boyfriend, must can make you fright.

Elsa: If you have the boyfriend is strange, because you doesn't even know how is love feeling.

Jodi: Although I still not talk love yet, but I know what is love feeling, begin now I with you break off relations, we're not best friend anymore.

Elsa: Break on off, when I marrying, now you are officially uninvited.

Jodi: I don't care, instead I never want to participate, also my birthday will not invite you.

Elsa: Who care, uninvited doesn't mind, I'm sure Britney also doesn't want to participate.

Jodi: She will, because Britney is my forever best friend.

Elsa: Every time Britney seen you already nervous and awkward, even she seen you already want to dodge you, don't waste any time, you failed, Wright. After I marrying, I will never call you sister.

Jodi: I'm also never, Britney won't be dodge me anymore, because we're both were best relationship, I and her have secret talked, even you wasn't know.

Elsa: Just secret talked, I knew reason why she went to drink last year, every time she felt bad gonna find me, not you.

Jodi: That just because I'm John big brother, but when I was her best friend she didn't know I and John relationship. Begin now we both are irreconcilable, BITCH.

Elsa: Fine, who care, irreconcilable, you not my best friend anymore, evil woman.

Then Elsa and Jodi humph each other and leaved by them alone.

Amity Park, Afternoon

After exam, Danny prepared back to hotel with Danielle, but this time Jazz and Sam appeared, Jazz said Danny must come with them, otherwise them both will calling mom dad, Danny said calling dad and mom also useless, because he just can leaved with walking. Jazz asked Danny why he not back home, but Danny just ignored and leaved away met with Danielle and then back to hotel phone or online chatted with Fiona. Tucker has not appeared, so Jazz and Sam already felt high suspicious Tucker is three of them traitor, have secretly met with Danny.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Britton was back home, but Tony and Wendy still not back home yet, and Fiona with Aaron playing the toys. Britton told Fiona about Elsa and Jodi called him said they both already turn unfriend, Fiona asked what happens also asked did Britney know, and Britton said he doesn't know Britney know or not, and Fiona said for Phoebe and Philip she already been so annoyed, and now Elsa and Jodi unfriend, Britney will more annoying. This time Phoebe and Philip walk to downstairs and yelled 'milk, milk…..' Just in time Tony and Wendy back home, and they both remembered back home first things is punish Phoebe, so when Tony and Wendy back, they said want punish Phoebe now, then Britton and Fiona hold Philip, Tony and Wendy bring Phoebe to upstairs, Philip is crying loudly, and still not start the punishment, Phoebe yelled want milk, Tony and Wendy perfunctory Phoebe said milk in room, then after took Phoebe to room, but Tony and Wendy forgot take the rattan, just in time Fiona took the rattan to dad mom. And then Tony and Wendy start punish on Phoebe used as rattan while Philip in downstairs crying loudly want the milk, but no ones even care. Tony and Wendy used rattan hit Phoebe both hand, butt and both feet, Phoebe is crying loudly got hit. Fiona is take care on Aaron while he's sleeping, Philip like silly neuropathy walk around, then walking to upstairs. When Philip walk just first stairs very slowly, Britney was back, and Britney seen Philip walking stairs also slower, felt helpless. Then Fiona ask

Fiona: Britney, last night where you went to?

Britney: Nothing, I just dinner with Elsa.

Britton: Yeah, with Elsa but eat so much cheesecake even Elsa can't stopped you. However, did you know about Elsa and Jodi?

Britney: I knew, they both just phone call told me they both were unfriend, because both quarreled, maybe just per day possible they both already being best friend again. Everyday crying. Oh right, where's dad mom?

Britton: Dad mom in them both room punished Phoebe.

Britney: Why, was Phoebe done again with outrageous?

Fiona: Because dad mom was for you, dad mom said if you went to drink and drunk or vomiting, dad mom will punished them both, but yesterday just Phoebe, even Philip should get, but must talk fair.

Britney: Oh, did Danny called back to us?

Fiona: He did, but I still not yet tell him about Aaron, until Danny back just tell him.

Britney heart so appreciated dad mom just not speak out to Britton and Fiona.

Tony and Wendy just finished the punishment on Phoebe, and they both got out from room, and seen Philip just near got upstairs and crying loudly, and immediately took Philip back to room while Phoebe just sit in he floor crying loudly, so Tony and Wendy bring them both to baby cot and then close the door walk to downstairs dinner with Britton, Britney and Fiona while Aaron also join just drink the milk. Meanwhile Phoebe and Philip still in room baby cot crying loudly, but no ones even want to care.

Wright home, night

David and Judy were back before 3 hours, and they both waiting they son and daughter back, and then go outside dinner. But when Jake and Elsa back, so coincidence Jodi is back, Elsa and Jodi seen each other were eyesore, Elsa said seen Jodi not appetite, said sorry to David and Judy and them took Jake together go to outside lunch. Just in time John was back, and asked where's Jake and Elsa, and Jodi immediately just took John together to outside dinner and told David and Judy dinner with happy, enjoy world of them both elder dinner time. They four already dinner by themselves, so David and Judy just can dinner with them each other.

Restaurant J&E – Night

After Jake and Elsa ordered, they chatting about

Jake: What happens you and Jodi, originally you and Jodi was best, but why you both now seen like enemy?

Elsa: Who with her best, I must tight-lipped, because I promised to Britney, but that evil woman always asked me.

Jake: Jodi asked you was because she concerned Britney, she want to helped.

Elsa: Yeah, helped, she said I reconciled John and Britney together, said I don't want them both together.

Jake: Jodi just too anxious, John always not confessing, she afraid keep waiting Britney will not love John again.

Elsa: Yeah, that evil woman said I don't know both lovers can't walk to love line how feels like, and herself not even have boyfriend, dare to said me like that.

Jake: I knew Jodi was have little unruly…..

Elsa: Only little, she is completely unruly, said Phoebe and Philip both were not hoping, just waiting right time for suitable get into mental hospital, did she has thought if Britney hear?

Jake: But I looked Phoebe and Philip really no hoping, for them both Britney already sad enough.

Elsa: Want John and Britney walk love line, John must on their own, but she always distracted. Also she said if she have boyfriend will make me fright.

Jake: Maybe she will have boyfriend. Perhaps now you will feel she unreasonable, but when I younger also everyday for John with Jodi quarreled, so I knew her disposition.

Elsa: I don't care, she called me bitch, unless she apologize to me, perhaps I can considering forgive her, otherwise no way.

Ordered has come, Jake can't advise Elsa, so they both just eat dinner.

Restaurant J&J – Night

After Jodi and John ordered, they chatted about

John: Exactly what happens you and Jodi?

Jodi: Humph, thinking about that bitch I already angry, I want her tell me about what Britney said, but she said tight-lipped, won't tell me even just little.

John: That can proves she is credit person.

Jodi: Oh yeah, that bitch said until you have the nice good girlfriend, and that woman not Britney, then Britney won't talking to us with nervous and awkward.

John: Except Britney, impossible I will accept other woman.

Jodi: Yes, she also said you must on their own.

John: Jodi, love must on their own.

Jodi: Alright, but that bitch said I didn't have boyfriend, still persisted Phoebe and Philip still hoping, even Phoebe not chance but Philip have, just let Philip stay away Phoebe, you said this woman was thought so optimistic?

John: Maybe is time you should find good man, maybe you right, Phoebe and Philip really not hoping, but Elsa just want Britney be happy, if them both future really live in mental hospital, Britton, Britney, Fiona and they dad mom will so sad.

Jodi: Just can blamed Phoebe naughty, disobedient, she self-gan fall never mind, but she still made Philip same as her. That Philip just followed Phoebe, unless Phoebe get brainwashing to good, and both will be good girl boy, but who gonna use brainwashing.

John: In fact Elsa just thought them both have hoping, after all them both just the kid.

Jodi: Just the kid, already been too silly and neuropathy, if them both was good girl boy, maybe can help them both normal just easy but them both not. When I have the boyfriend, must fright that bitch, she face will so surprise.

John: How do you just can friends back with Elsa?

Jodi: Until she apologize to me, said I was evil woman, also want stole Britney from my side.

Ordered has come, Jodi and John also just eat the dinner, because John also can't advised his big sister Jodi.

After the dinner, Jake and Elsa go to hotel opened the room again sex and one night stand before marrying, Jodi and John just back home.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Jacoby and Emma go to restaurant dinner

Restaurant

After they ordered, they chatting about last night

Jacoby: Yesterday so sorry, my dad mom asked you so much awkward questions.

Emma: Nope, it was nothing.

Jacoby: My dad mom want to match us both.

Emma: But they both don't know we're already intercourse, fortunately you told me if you dad mom asked question like that, just answered already broke up.

Jacoby: Oh right, how is your home situation going?

Emma: Just like usually, but afternoon Elsa online chatted with me said she with best friend already unfriend.

Jacoby: Which best friend, isn't Britney, right?

Emma: Relaxed, is flight attendant called…..Jodi, I should been seen her before live in Kansas City.

Jacoby: Best friend already many years?

Emma: Yeah, still not yet make my dad mom back together, now Elsa already unfriend with her best friend.

Jacoby: Don't be annoyed, I believed they both will solve by themselves, otherwise Britney also can help them.

Emma: Hoping is, before live in Kansas City, I just have friend, but not best friend. Since I move here, I has been a best friend, that you little sister Jen. In university, I also knew so many friend, although just friend, but you little sister is my best friend.

Jacoby: Yeah, Jen is you best friend. How was Evan, this few days already not seen him?

Emma: My big brother has busy for work, he said not just you, dad or me, he girlfriend already not much meeting. But he said tomorrow will go to you home, he also want to seen how Scarlet and Scott looks like, mentioned about them both, did them both admit and apologize to Hill?

Jacoby: Always said themselves was right, not wrong, no wonder Hillary seen them will feel so nausea.

Emma: They both are normal kid, can teach them, don't be mad.

Jacoby: Just wish like you said, not like 10 years later must send them both to mental hospital, used the hand grabbed ice cream and rice, IQ also low.

Emma: Maybe you family should bring them both do some IQ test or bring them.

Jacoby: This I will talk with Jen and dad mom.

Then ordered has come, Jacoby and Emma start dinner. After the dinner, Jacoby send Emma back home, just met Evan, and Evan asked Jacoby, Jacoby said was his dad mom want him dated Emma, he told Evan he just perfunctory dad mom. And Evan said tomorrow will go to Peterson home look Scarlet and Scott, and Jacoby said Emma already told him, he will notice his parents and Jen. Then Jacoby leaved and back home, Emma asked Evan where's dad, Evan told Emma dad was sleep, Evan and Emma walk inside home, and Evan asked Emma about Elsa things, and Emma said Elsa will handle by herself. Evan asked Emma have hated mom, Emma answered she knew mom was for her good, so Emma understand.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny And Danielle Not Here III Part 3

Thursday, Amity Park, Morning

Casper High

Jazz and Sam not roundabout anymore, before start exam Jazz and Sam immediate go to asked Tucker have he seen Danny this whole time, and Tucker answered never. Jazz and Sam said really, Tucker answered really. But Jazz and Sam still have suspicious on Tucker. Then Danny came to school, but still ignored them, and just get inside the class prepared to ready start exam.

Afternoon

After finished exam, Danny prepared with Danielle back to hotel, but Jazz called Jack and Maddie came to school, want to talking about with Danny, but Danny said he with them no anything can talk about and just leaved. Dad mom so sad because Danny ignored them, them elder blamed themselves at first chose not believed Danny, let Danny more than more not love us anymore, but Jazz said all because Bishop and Peterson family fault, and said them both family must paying. Then Danny and Danielle back to hotel, after showered, before Danny start review, Danny and Danielle video online chatting with Fiona, asked Fiona situation, and Fiona said situation good except Phoebe and Philip, just Fiona want Danny concentrate on exam until finishing the exam.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

In primary school, Scarlet and Scott didn't want back home, and them both sitting in school together rely on and playing rouge just like rouge, them both don't want get on the bus, teacher and principal ask why them both don't want back home, but Scarlet and Scott lie to teacher and principal said them just eat ice cream, but just like that them both already locked inside the room since last week. Then principal called Lance and Candace, but they both are talking business, said have anything calling Jacoby and Jen. So principal called Jacoby and Jen come to school get them both, incidentally talk with Jacoby and Jen. After Jacoby and Jen came, principal ask they both come to her office, requested teacher to looked Scarlet and Scott first. Principal asked why Scarlet and Scott just eat ice cream, Jacoby and Jen already want locked them in room, and then they both answered Scarlet and Scott just lied, and told principal the truth, also requested principal and also teachers for them both must more stringent on them both, suppose hit them just hit like that, and principal said she will look at. After talked with principal, Jacoby and Jen thank teacher for looked them both, and hold them both to car, Scarlet and Scott start crying loudly yelled them both don't want back home, but Jacoby and Jen doesn't care, just put them both to inside the car, and then send them both back home, took them inside the house while Hillary is teach Hill learn in living room. Jacoby and Jen told housekeeper after them both shower, locking them both in the room. Then Jacoby and Jen go back to work. Scarlet and Scott tried to chased they both, but not even close, then them both cried loudly and said them both don't want locked in room, but nobody even care, Hillary and Hill so excited, Hill also have smiled. After showered, housekeeper locked them both in room, and them both knocked crack the door tried to get outside, but no chance.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Jake and John are working overtime, Jodi tried to find Britney, but Britney not answer. Jodi called Jake where's him, and Jake said today so busy, in law firm working, she asked where's Jake fiancee, Jake said maybe she in home. Then Jodi called John, John told her also so busy in police station, said have theft case vert tricky, so John bye to Jodi then ended the phone call.

Bishop parent home, night

Britton was back, Fiona is playing with Aaron, Mary is cooking, Phoebe and Philip in upstairs playing hand ringing on each other and mess up building block toys. Britton asked where's Britney, and Fiona answered recently Britney has called, said tonight she with Elsa dinner, not come back home dinner, also mentioned don't tell Jodi. Then Britton go to with Fiona playing with Aaron. But this time have person press the doorbell, then Britton go to watch security camera is Jodi, so Britton let her walk in. And then Jodi walk in said did they seen Britney, Britton and Fiona said they don't know, but Jodi looked them both already knew they both are lied, and she immediately think must that bitch called Britney out, and then told you both not tell me. Then Jodi asked they both know where's Britney and Elsa, and Fiona answered Britney just called Fiona told her tonight dinner with Elsa, and remembered not tell Jodi, they both didn't know where's Britney. Then Jodi said

Jodi: Humph… That bitch trying tell Britney about my bad, but she is mess up, I not

believed Britney will listening on her. If let me find out her, I will…

Britton & Fiona: Jodi, calm down first.

This time Phoebe and Philip walking to downstairs and interrupted yelled 'Milk…..milk…...' Jodi hear them both sound already felt nauseated. And them both near everybody and yelled milk, milk. Then Jodi said

Jodi: Milk, milk, milk, milk you both head, milk. Everyday just knew milk, milk, milk or cry loudly.

But Phoebe and Philip not even listened, also unexpectedly Phoebe and Philip go to Jodi side and yelled….

Phoebe & Philip: Milk….milk…..Sister…..milk….milk…

After three of them hear them both yelled to Jodi for whatever 'sister', they all felt them both really too outrageous, and Jodi said

Jodi: You both really were much problems, I'm not you big sister, only knew mess up everything. I'm Jodi, call my name.

Phoebe & Philip: Salty….milk…...milk…

Jodi: Really enough useless, Jodi so easy to said them both also said wrong, still called me Salty.

But Phoebe and Philip doesn't care and continues yelled 'Milk…...milk…...' Then Jodi softly pushed them off said no milk. Fiona want to make milk for them but Jodi said why you want to make the milk for them, remember why Britney always be mad and sad, them both should get lessons. Then after Fiona hear she changed her mind not make the milk. Then Phoebe and Philip felt so hungry and thirst, begin crying loudly, Aaron begin smile and Jodi hear already felt enough, used the tissue covered them mouth and said 'You both stop crying.' But Jodi sen them both hand really dirty, them both 4 hand have slobber, so Jodi used tissue to cleaned the slobber, and then took out the hand sanitizer from bag, poured little on Phoebe and Philip both hand and then helped them both hand friction. After Jodi done, but Phoebe and Philip spit out the tissue from mouth, and then Phoebe and Philip used the hand just cleaned touched them both each other, mouth, nose, hair, ear, eyebrow even eyes. Jodi saw very furious, then vigorously slap them both cheek like Britney just not powered than Britney. After Phoebe and Philip got Jodi slapped, them both begin crying loudly, Britton and Fiona got fright, Aaron smiled again, and Jodi said…

Jodi: Not enough trouble and annoyed, why you both always can do anything disgusting things, more day made us more disgust. Are you both have shame on the heart, only knew crying loudly, hear already felt annoyed. You both continues crying loudly I slap you both one more time.

But Phoebe and Philip not even care, touched the cheek and still crying loudly. Jodi really can't take anymore, tried to slap second time, but Britton hold Jodi and then said…

Britton: Jodi, you need to calm down. Britney not here, I bring you to outside dinner. Fiona, told dad mom I dinner outside, also don't tell dad mom first about before few minutes Jodi action.

Fiona: OK.

Then Britton took Jodi together to outside dinner. After few minutes, Tony and Wendy were back home. Phoebe and Philip still sit on floor crying loudly, Fiona not care and not make the mile for them both. Dad mom seen quickly asked what happens, then Fiona told dad mom everything about recently happened, except Jodi slapped Phoebe and Philip not tell. Dad mom said

Wendy: Them both really outrageous, who is dad mom brother or sister also cannot even recognized.

Tony: Jodi came here but also got angry from them both.

Wendy: Fortunately Jodi not them both big sister, otherwise she will just like Britney everyday must got mad and sad. Oh, where's Britton?

Fiona: Before few minutes, Jodi scolded too loud, Britton seen her not calm down, so bring Jodi to outside dinner.

But Phoebe and Philip keep crying loudly and knocking the floor, Aaron just got fall asleep. Tony and Wendy took Phoebe and Philip back to upstairs their room and told Fiona go to table dinner first. Then Fiona put Aaron in high chair while Aaron is sleeping, after dad mom put Phoebe and Philip in room and closed the door, dad mom go to downstairs dinner with Fiona and Aaron is sleeping in high chair. Phoebe and Philip were crying loudly and knocked crack the door but no ones care.

Restaurant

After Britton and Jodi ordered, Jodi said

Jodi: Recently I'm so sorry, I shouldn't vigorously slapped Phoebe and Philip, and made them both cried loudly, and them both are you family home things.

Britton: Don't said like that, even you not slapped Phoebe and Philip, them both also gonna for other things cried. And you also was for them both good, helped them both cleaned the hand, but them both not appreciated and still done disgusting and made us repulsive things.

Jodi: Now I was knew why Britney not yet accept John, since I slapped them both began, called me sister, also family member still doesn't know which is. Oh yeah, you just brought me out came to dinner, is Fiona not gonna realized our both?

Britton: Fiona not gonna realize.

Jodi: Now the world kid just age 3 already knew how to used and watch tablet, but Philip and also Phoebe always took the hand ringing played, building block toys also don't know how to build. Don't blame me say like this, them both really just waiting the right time and register mental hospital then live there forever.

Britton: You said was right, more percentage them both really without any save, but we're them parents, especially Britney never wish to send them both to live in mental hospital, we all really couldn't bear.

Jodi: And them both even brother and sister also can't even little recognized, them both only just knew each other. Everyday breakfast, lunch and dinner only milk, milk, milk, all was milk powder, them both should eat other healthy food. Just I think Phoebe and Philip not yet get in the mental hospital already get into hospital.

Britton: If before we just fierce on them both, maybe now them both will normal, mentioned about fault only can blamed us family.

Jodi: It's not you fault, or Britney, Fiona even you dad mom. I knew since Phoebe born, she brain already got much problems, Philip also got cause by her, instead was huge cause. Britney always said 'I'm fine.' But we knew she was never fine. Can you tell me what and how many times Britney done not willing process on them both?

Britton: Sure. Britney for made them stopped disgusting and cried loudly, already hypnotized them both slept two times, rattan them both 1 time, used the milk poured on them both 3 times, 2 times in head, 1 time in inside the diapers. Slapped Phoebe 4 times and Philip 2 times and also scolded them many times. All of this was Britney not even willing to done, but Phoebe and Philip must made Britney done, after she really done, them both just cried loudly or not care, them both also tried to drink each other milk inside the diapers.

Jodi: Oh, please, milk inside the diapers also want to drink milk inside the diapers, really disgusting and made all of us repulsive and nauseated. Or else, you told me about when you and Britney younger time, I want to listening, must have much happiness moments.

Britton: Yeah, so much happiness moments when I and Britney younger time, but Jodi we are twin, Britney just late me few minutes born, I with her together grew up, so I really don't know how we younger time, Fiona was born, we take care Fiona. Until them both born, we really annoyed, no time asked dad mom I and Britney younger time moments, but if you want to know, you can asking my dad mom.

Jodi: How should I asking you dad mom, if I do, they will know about us, although not much time they will know, but how should I asking you dad mom?

Britton: You can with you little brother my best friend John together asking them, John was love Britney, he want to know Britney things, my dad mom will speak, also I will same together speaking out to you and John.

Jodi: Like this… I know how to do, thanks.

Britton: In fact you not them both sister, already got mad from them. If we marry, them both will crying loudly every hour even minutes.

Jodi: I not say marry to you, because we both still haven't tell us parents. But when I be them both sister, them both carefree day will be officially over, also them both will not thinking for make Britney mad and sad and bullying Fiona anymore.

Britton: Whoa, you really hated them both, right?

Jodi: Yeah, because them both are kid shouldn't got happiness, ruined themselves parents happiness and… I don't know how to said anymore, don't mentioned anymore.

Dinner has come, Britton and Jodi eat the dinner. Originally Britton should advise Jodi with Elsa friends again, but talked about other things Britton already forgot.

Elsa home, night

Elsa called Britney to came her home eat dinner. So Britney with Elsa and Lisa eat the dinner. After the dinner, Britney go to bathroom, Lisa gave Elsa the book gallery about them family pictures, told Elsa to shared with Britney look together. Britney got out from bathroom, then Elsa called Britney come to room with her, then share the book gallery with Britney look, and the first pictures is…

Elsa: This is my dad mom together.

Britney: How about you mom big stomach?

Elsa: Is my big brother Evan. This is my dad mom hugged Evan he just few months. Next also is my dad mom and big brother, that time he's 1. Skip….2, 3, 4. Until Evan 4 plus, this is my dad mom, Evan and me on my mom big stomach, already 8 months. My mom said that time I always kicked her stomach. And then this is Evan birthday, I just three months, my mom hugged me.

Britney: And you suction the nipple was cute.

Elsa: But I not think like that. And this is my birthday, that time I am officially age 1, dad mom and Evan for me made the birthday party, that time dad mom and Evan let me chose want nipple or hand ringing, only 1 of 2, so I chose hand ringing and not used the nipple anymore. Dad mom said can keep it for next son or daughter.

Britney: How about this picture?

Elsa: This is me first day in preschool, that time Evan in primary school, but dad mom send me to school first for school opening day, also is my first day in school. In fact everyone first day got into school more or less gonna have some afraid, maybe you and Britton also.

Britney: I don't know how I and Britton younger moments were, but Phoebe and Philip first day in school, them both not care, only like silly neuropathy in school crawled around, got inside class also want teacher brought them both.

Elsa: Them both were just like this, hope you not mind it. This is all of us family photo, I, Evan dad and mom while mom big stomach is Emma. Before Emma was born, my birthday wished is hope my mom born the baby is girl, I often went to hugged my mom big stomach, even before slept I gonna went to hugged, I said good night, little sister. Dad mom said if boy called Edwin, girl called Emma. When in hospital born out, really born was girl, I so excited, can everyday made the milk powder to Emma.

Britney: Why are you so wished that is girl?

Elsa: Maybe that time I felt because I'm girl, so I wished little is sister. Since Emma back from hospital, she was slept with dad mom, then after slept with Evan and me. This is my family photo, that time Emma age 1, dad mom stand in back, Emma stand in front middle, we both held her hand.

Britney: That time Emma supposed knew how to walked, why you both still held her hand?

Elsa: Maybe afraid her fall down or walk away. When Emma age 2, Evan and I went to school, Emma alone in felt so lonely, always gonna cried when dad mom Evan and me not in home, just housekeeper with her. But housekeeper only knew made milk powder for her and worked, she can't made Emma smile or happy. Also sometimes Emma was just played with me or Evan, when Evan played with Emma, I tried to played with Emma, but Evan not allowed me, said waited for minute or hour, so I went to dad mom side and then cried, said Evan not let Emma played with me, so dad mom went to called Evan go to do homework, but Evan already done, so dad mom called Evan to review book, let me with Emma together.

Britney: Unless you both younger time can played with each other. Jodi mom said when John younger time, he always in middle between you fiance Jake and Jodi, made John so dilemma. Phoebe and Philip completely not need to mentioned, Phoebe just baby near or touched her already cried loudly, Philip also same.

Elsa: But you have Fiona, she was so love you. And this picture is our family photo, that time Emma wear the pants. Dad mom let Emma chose wear the skirt or pants, first she was chose the skirt, because she was curious. When Emma wear the skirt, not long time or should said short time she already felt wear skirt so uncomfortable and cried. So dad mom helped her changed to pants, then Emma was felt so comfortable. And then this is family photo, we three already grew up. Skip… and the end.

Britney: Emma have curiosity is good, mean she interested was much, can knew so much person, things and stuff. Not like Phoebe and Philip, person only knew each other, things only knew milk, milk and milk, stuff only knew toys and hand ringing.

Elsa: Have curiosity was good, but Emma is high curiosity, I knew Emma she have self-knowledge, but my mom worried Emma will also for bad guy done also interesting, and then explore, then will have dangerous. If Emma is reporter, she will pursuing the exclusive, like rich family or other. My mom always scolded Emma high curiosity, and my dad and mom always for this quarreled.

Britney: You dad mom will back together, don't worried, if she want to reporter, have my big cousin brother Jacoby and little cousin sister Jennifer, they both look care Emma should not have any problem.

Elsa: Hoping is.

Britney: Oh yeah, where's you housekeeper?

Elsa: 7 years ago, she already leaved. Just stayed as letter wrote she and her man want to leave to other states live and born the baby to from a happiness family, also Evan, I and Emma already grew up, so housework we done by own self.

After dinner, looked book gallery family photo and chatted with Elsa, Britney has back home. Also Jodi send Britton back to parent home, because Britton car still in there, then Britton drove back home.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Hillary and Hill in living room watching television, while Scarlet and Scott still locking in room, Lance and Candace back home. Few minutes later, Jen was back, Dad mom quickly asked Jen why principal and teacher called them elder, and Jen answered because Scarlet and Scott in school played rouge didn't want get into bus back home, also lied to principal and said just can't eat ice cream, them both already got locked in room. Lance and Candace very disappointed Scarlet and Scott not admit the fault and apologize to Hill, still lied to principal and teacher. Lance and Candace want to punish them both, but Jen said Jacoby will bring Evan here, so want dad mom temporarily not punish them both first, can tomorrow or other day. Then Jacoby is back, also bring Evan come. Then Jacoby told dad mom later dinner will introduce Evan, but first is bring him to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room, Jen also followed, bring Scarlet and Scott dinner to them both. Jacoby unlocked the door and opened, Scarlet and Scott said them both want to get outside, but Jacoby and Jen said just one day not admit the fault and apologize them both are disallow, plus today you both lied to principal and teacher, but Scarlet and Scott still persisted said them both right, not wrong. Jacoby and Jen just hear already angry, and Evan said really like Emma said, them both was opinionated. After Jen put the plate just same like before have rice and vegetable. Then Jacoby and Jen bring Evan dinner with they both, cousin and dad mom. Dinner just begin, Evan touched Hill head and said so cute, Hillary said thanks, also called Hill said thank you for praise to brother, then Hill thanks praise on Evan. Then Lance and Candace begin asked Evan questions just like asked Emma 2 days before. But Jacoby introduced

Jacoby: Dad, mom, this is Evan.

Evan: Hi, I am Evan Jason Johnson, just call me Evan.

Lance: Why is you name hear looked like Emma, are you relationship with her? 

Evan: She is my second little sister.

Candace: Where's first at?

Evan: In Kansas City with my mom.

Jen: Mom, before 2 days Emma just said.

Candace: Oh right, worked too busy, already forgot.

Lance: How much you age?

Evan: 29.

Candace: What is you work?

Evan: I'm work at big company as manager.

Lance: What department?

Evan: Marketing department manager.

Then Lance and Candace hear have some expected.

Candace: You and Emma relationship looks like very good.

Evan: Yes, but Emma more love Elsa than me.

Hillary: If Emma more love you first little sister than you, why she followed you and you dad here?

Evan: Because my mom always scolded her have high curiosity.

Lance: Have curiosity was good but not anything also curiously.

Candace: Did you have girlfriend?

Jacoby & Jen: Mom!

Evan: Already broke up.

Lance: Then how do you feel our daughter Jen?

Evan: Pretty, disposition just like her big brother Jacoby.

Jen: Huh, my disposition like Jacoby?

Evan: Yes.

Candace: Yeah, they both disposition really some like each other, Jacoby and Jen younger always played together, Jacoby always took care Jen. Not like Scarlet and Scott, naughty and disobedient, always eat sweet food and drink sweet water like milkshake.

Lance: When Jen age 2, we used both card, one wrote Jennifer and one wrote Jen, then let Jen chose, we covered the card and then shuffle, which Jen been chose, then we all called card she chose.

Evan: And she chose the card wrote Jen.

Candace: Right, since that time began, we all called our big daughter Jen, just Britney called her Jennifer.

Evan: Britney.

Lance: You know?

Evan: She is Elsa best friend, before I been seen her, Elsa always mentioned about her, said she is her forever best friend.

Candace: Oh, she is our niece, Jacoby little cousin sister and Jen big cousin sister.

Evan: Oh, like this.

Then Evan thinking are coincidence.

After dinner, Jacoby and Jen send Evan to outside, then Evan drove back home. After Evan leaved, Dad mom quickly find Jen sit down and asked…

Lance: Evan looks good, he also Emma big brother, maybe you can pursuing him.

Candace: Yeah, Evan is great man, also know about market business, he can helping us, maybe if you with him or marry, we can give the market mall company to him take care.

Jen: Mom, I…

Lance: You already 23, it's time to find the boyfriend, Jacoby you also, Emma is good girl.

Jen: Just 23, look Britney already 24, but she also not have boyfriend.

Jacoby: Yes, although I'm 25, but Britton 24, he still not yet have girlfriend.

Candace: We're talking about you both, not to mention Britney heart have sweetheart man and perhaps Britton have girlfriend, just we didn't know.

Jen: Fine, talk on tomorrow, now is little late, let's go back home, big brother.

Jacoby: Dad mom we back home first, bye.

Then Jacoby and Jen back home. Lance and Candace go to Hillary and Hill room looking them both are good while Scarlet and Scott still locking inside the room also didn't know what them both done inside the room.

Amity Park hotel, night

Danielle asked Danny about Jazz and Sam always find and bothered us, and them both already suspicious on Tucker, Danielle worried them both will using some cheap way to interference, Danny said not even to worrying about, because when debated that day my parents except me already loss, my mom already signature, that means my family can't stopped me what I want to do, I have authority, Jazz and Sam not qualified or power to stop me, so Danny called Danielle stopped worried, and Danielle was not worrying anymore.

End Of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny And Danielle Not Here III Part 4

Amity Park, morning

In Casper High, just like before Jazz, Sam and Tucker while pretended still waiting Danny. But Danny still ignored them, and Danny met Valerie, and Valerie told and noticed Danny don't forget tomorrow, you made promised, and Danny said he will make it, also told Valerie to waiting him in home. Jazz, Sam and Tucker been hear, so Jazz planned tomorrow morning go to Valerie home waiting Danny come, and then all student walk inside the class prepare start the exam.

Afternoon

After exam, Danny walk outside but doesn't see Jazz, Sam or Tucker, he felt strange but just back home with Danielle first. In hotel, after Danny and Danielle chatted finished with Fiona, Danny quickly called Tucker open the internet, we online chat, then Tucker opening internet and online chat with Danny and Danielle talked about tomorrow called Valerie wait in where.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

In primary school, Scarlet and Scott just like yesterday situation, didn't want get inside the bus back home, just sitting in the school with each other like silly playing rouge. Principal and teacher advised Scarlet and Scott back home, but them both said don't want locked inside the room anymore. Principal and teacher told them both just admit the fault and apologize, but Scarlet and Scott still said them both right, not wrong. So Principal called Lance and Candace, but Lance and Candace are working, and they both elder said just let Scarlet and Scott playing rouge, just short time them both felt bored will asking back home. But principal and teacher can't let this happen, so Principal called Jacoby and Jen, but they both told same as Lance and Candace to principal. So principal and teacher have no way, just tell them both come to office waiting on there. But just in time have some person came to take Scarlet and Scott back home, and this person is Emma. Emma went inside school, told principal and teacher she came to take Scarlet and Scott back home. Principal and teacher asked who is she, Emma answered she is Jen best friend, also Emma said she knew them both in school playing rouge, so she want help her best friend, also took the phone showed principal and teacher look she and Jen picture. Principal and teacher were believed, let Scarlet and Scott go with Emma, but them both playing rouge don't want back home, so Emma just tightly pulled them both get into car, and then send Scarlet and Scott back home. Emma was send Scarlet and Scott back to Peterson parent home, then give them both to housekeeper, told her just do Peterson want her do, and housekeeper said she will. And then Hillary and Hill seen Emma, said Hi, Emma bought two Mcdonalds food and drink also have ice cream give to Hillary and Hill, and Hillary and Hill said thank you. Emma said he's really good boy, knew to said thank you by himself, and Hillary said she taught Hill. But Scarlet and Scott saw Hilary and Hill have burger, soda, nuggets and ice cream, them both yelled food and drinks name tried to rush but not even chance because housekeeper already took them both to bathroom showering. Hillary and Hill asking Emma to stay, but Emma said tonight dinner with Ross her dad and Evan her big brother, so she said next time, then both side bye to each other side.

Night in Peterson parent home

Hillary and Hill in living room watching television, while Hill said so delicious, he asked Hillary where's Emma, and Hillary told Hill she busy, she will come again. Jacoby and Jen back, and they both asked did Scarlet and Scott in upstairs, Hillary said them both locked in the room, and Jacoby asked who's took them both back home, and Hillary answered was Emma, she also bought McDonalds to me and Hill. This time Jen has received the message is from Emma, she told Jen already took them both back, she knew because yesterday Evan told her. And Jen replied back thanks, and Emma said your welcome. Lance and Candace were back, and they both elder asked who took them both back, Jacoby and Jen answered dad mom, and then dad mom said:

Lance: Emma is really good girl, I think she was falling on you, son.

Candace: Yeah, helped us took Scarlet and Scott back home, and bought McDonalds to Hillary and Hill, she want to fawn good our both elder and pursued you.

Jen: Yeah, big brother.

Jacoby: Dad, mom, Jen, she was helped Jen, not me, not mentioned she was Jen best friend. And now we should give lesson to Scarlet and Scott, isn't?

Lance: Scarlet and Scott really disobedient and naughty, we really should give them hard lessons.

Candace: Or give them both another warning. Son and daughter, go to upstairs tell Scarlet and Scott… But first take the plate have rice and fish to them, not everyday just vegetable.

Then Jacoby and Jen took the plate have rice and fish to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room while dad mom and Hillary Hill go to dinner first. Jacoby unlocked the door, and Jen put the plate to them, but Scarlet and Scott annoyed and yelled want McDonalds 'we want burger, burger, soda, ice cream.' But Jen told them eat the rice, also Jacoby and Jen scolded them played rouge, still bothered Emma to took you both, but Scarlet and Scott just said want to get outside, Jacoby and Jen said them both not admit the fault and apologize to Hill, they both still disallowing to get outside, but them both still persisted said them right, not wrong. Jacoby and Jen hear very furious, also give warning to Scarlet and Scott….

Jacoby: Dad mom said If you both next week Monday after school playing rouge not want get into bus back home again, begin Tuesday we all will locking you both in the room everyday 24 hours just lock inside the room no chance get outside, school also not need to go anymore.

Jen: Even is shower or brush, we will take bucket put the water help you both shower inside the room, anyway is not allow you both walk even 1 feet outside if you both playing rouge again.

Then Jacoby and Jen locked the door go to downstairs dinner with dad mom Hillary and Hill, while Scarlet and Scott knocking crack the door yelled and crying but nobody even care.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Just before today afternoon, Britney has send message to Elsa and Jodi, called they both get outside dinner, but neither Elsa and Jodi know they will seen each other.

Restaurant

Elsa was arrived first, then sit from enter the restaurant seen is back. Then Jodi has arrived, she seen Elsa sit in there, but she thought was Britney, so she walking to that table and sit, and Elsa and Jodi both woman called each other 'Hi, Britney.' But Elsa and Jodi have seen each other and said 'Why is you, where's Britney, and why are you here, must was you uninvited came here.' Then Jodi called Elsa 'You bitch.' Elsa called Jodi 'You evil woman.' Just in time Jodi and Elsa prepared to leaved, but Britney has arrived and stopped them both want Elsa and Jodi sit down first, said was she told Elsa and Jodi both came here, because she want to know what they both problem been bothered. Britney sit in middle, Then Jodi said first, she said

Jodi: I hate her.

Elsa: I also hate her.

Britney: Alright, why you both hate each other?

Jodi: Because…. She is the bitch.

Elsa: She is evil woman.

Jodi: I'm better than you, unless I'm not always one night stand.

Elsa: That was because you didn't have boyfriend.

Jodi: If I have it will make you fright.

Elsa: Oh yeah, is who, like you disposition who will love you, maybe Jake and John also can't take you anymore.

Jodi: We three relationship were best, better than you and my big brother.

Elsa: Humph, you…

Britney: Stop it, can you both not quarrel anymore, Elsa you will marry to Jake and then live with him coming soon, you both live in same house will seen each other everyday, if you both always quarrel, what Jake, John and you Jodi dad mom feeling and gonna do on you both?

Elsa: Anyway I will not call her sister.

Jodi: When she live in my house, I will live other home. And I also not call you sister.

Britney: In fact what reason you both really quarreled about?

Elsa: Britney, she said Phoebe and Philip already no hoping, said them both just waiting the right time then register check in the mental hospital be patient forever.

Jodi: Phoebe and Philip really are.

Elsa: Britney, you look, you are here she also said like this. Hey, Britney you looked her really unruly, she not afraid you hear will sad.

Jodi: Britney you really no need to be sad, that's not even you fault, is Phoebe and Philip unusual, naughty and disobedient, if them both can get little good and mature, them both not gonna like this.

Britney: I…...was….

Elsa: Britney, don't care her. You looked Britney talked to you already felt nervous and awkward.

Jodi: That just because I am John big sister, not she seen me was felt strange.

Elsa: You always find Britney talk about John, you knew Britney didn't want hear about that.

Jodi: Oh it's, fine. Britney, now you truly tell me you really not have any feeling and never falling on my little brother John?

Britney: I…...am…

Elsa: Britney. Just ignore her. Can you don't always pressed her, love must took some time.

Jodi: John and Britney already took so long time.

Then Elsa and Jodi quarreling more fierce, Britney can't even control, Jodi and Elsa quarreling I sentence you and you sentence me so much, until Britney felt annoyed, really can't take anymore, and Britney yelled

Britney: That's enough.

Then Elsa and Jodi were be quiet.

Britney: Can you both don't quarreled anymore, before we never been like this, you both are best friend, and we three also best friend. But looked on you both just like enemy, if you both really want continues quarrel, now I just unfriend with you both and back home with Fiona every time, not seen you both again.

Then Britney want leave, but Elsa and Jodi stopped her, told Britney to sit down and said they both will stopped quarreled and listening Britney saying.

Britney: Just want to you both know, we three are forever best friend, even you both will be sister each other, you both not supposed for this meaningless things quarreled, although I knew Elsa first, but Jodi I also treat you just like Elsa. So I wish begin now you both can not quarrel anymore, and I…

Then Britney felt have little dizziness, Elsa and Jodi asked Britney are she fine, Britney said she fine, and suddenly Britney felt so dizziness, not just little. Elsa and Jodi seen Britney not good, they both immediately bring Britney to clinic look what happens of her, but Elsa and Jodi not driving the car, so they asked Britney where's she car, and Britney answered and felt have uncomfortable on head.

Bishop parent home, night

Fiona is playing with Aaron, Britton was back, and Fiona asked where's Britney, and Britton answered Britney is go to solve Elsa and Jodi each other problem. Then Britton asked where's Phoebe and Philip, then Fiona said Phoebe and Philip in upstairs floor playing hand ringing again. Aaron is fall asleep, Fiona put Aaron sleeping in sofa, and then with Britton go to upstairs look Phoebe and Philip, them both are playing hand ringing until Philip felt more tired and then fall asleep. And Britton said

Britton: Always sleep, everyday sleep, only knew play, milk, and then sleeping.

Then Phoebe saw Philip fall asleep, she tried to wake up Philip, but Phoebe felt so hungry and thirst, and start yelled 'Milk, milk..' Then Fiona walk to downstairs kitchen made the milk and then come back to upstairs give Phoebe the warm milk. But Phoebe just drink ¼ of bottles already felt tired and then just like that fall asleep with Philip. Britton saw them both really useless also must want to shake his head. Then Britton hugged Philip and Fiona hugged Phoebe into room, put them both on baby cot. Then Britton and Fiona went outside the room, just in time Tony and Wendy back home, Britton and Fiona go to downstairs and dinner with dad mom also bring Aaron put him in high chair while Aaron still sleeping.

After dinner, Dad mom bring Aaron back to room take care, and Britton got received the message from Elsa and Jodi said tonight Britney sleeping in Elsa home, not back home. So tonight Britton is sleep here. Britton bring Fiona to him room together, and Fiona took advantage asked…

Fiona: Big brother, did you have lover?

Britton: No, why are you asked like that?

Fiona: In fact I felt Jodi is good, big brother maybe you can trying with her walk into love line.

Britton: That's nonsense, I and Jodi are impossible, not mentioned she is older than me 2 years.

Fiona: In fact is 1 years 2 months. Also Jodi didn't have boyfriend, you not have girlfriend, maybe you both really can trying, and Jodi not care how worse Phoebe and Philip are.

Britton: Fiona, that impossible, I knew you want me to intercourse, must two emotions.

Fiona: Age is not the problem, now is popular sister older brother younger love.

Britton: Let just say, even I love her, but she won't love me, and she also mentioned her boyfriend must older than her.

Fiona: Alright, did you falling love to Elsa since knew her?

Britton: Fiona, Elsa already want marrying.

Fiona: Of course I knew, I just want to know.

Britton: I've never falling love on Elsa, also Elsa never had. But she been falling on John, but got refused.

Fiona: I knew, that time in restaurant Elsa told us.

Britton: Anyway I and Jodi are not suitable on each other, I go to shower first, good night, Fiona.

Then Britton go to shower, Fiona knew Britton have feeling on Jodi, just she didn't know about Britton and Jodi already intercourse. Then Fiona go to dad mom room and look Aaron.

Clinic, Night

After doctor finished the checked, Elsa and Jodi asked doctor are Britney fine, and doctor answered Britney is fine, she just too tired, exhausted, didn't get some good rest, also doctor asked and mentioned recently did Britney always upset, have trouble, loose the temper got angry, sad, hit or used wrong way to vent. If Britney does must as much as possible let her more rest, not let her more angry, let she do some pleasant things, also said Britney already can leaved. Then Britney went out, Elsa and Jodi asked are she fine, and Britney said she OK, thanks, I back home first. But Elsa and Jodi seen her still have some little headache, so Elsa and Jodi bring Britney back to Elsa home, and said Britney not fine. Also called Britton tonight Britney not back home, sleeping in Elsa home.

Elsa home, night

Lisa has slept, Elsa and Jodi carrying Britney to Emma room, let Britney sleep in bed get the good rest, then Elsa and Jodi walk out from room. In Elsa room, Jodi said they both even worse than Phoebe and Philip, we should helped Britney, but instead made Britney dizziness, also said sorry to Elsa to called her bitch, and Elsa also apologize back, she said not supposed said Jodi is evil woman, then said 'Friend back?' Jodi replied 'Best friend forever.' Then Elsa want to shake hand but Elsa and Jodi hugged for few seconds for best friend.

Elsa: Now you are re-invite to me and you big brother Jake wedding.

Jodi: My pleasured, you also re-invite to my birthday party.

Elsa: Thanks, I'm also pleasured.

Jodi: Oh right, wedding that day must sure not invite Phoebe and Philip. If them both in there, not just you wedding get ruined, also Britney will get mad and sad from them both.

Elsa: I will refused to invite them both, later day I tell Jake. Actually now I felt you was right, maybe Phoebe and Philip just waiting right time then register live in mental hospital.

Jodi: I knew, but nobody wish them both in, unless them both can get some little good, otherwise just waiting right time, impossible want Britton, Britney, Fiona and they dad mom take care them both forever.

Elsa: Always cried loudly, yelled milk..milk..milk, this age still playing the hand ringing, room dirty and smelly, body also dirty and smelly, walk also too slowly, lick each other slobber also just one sentence also can't spoke for good.

Jodi: Yeah, Urinate, stool and shit in room, played the slobber, always sleeping, touched each other diapers also door just opened with pull also don't even know, easy got lied and prank. I tell you, yesterday I went to Fiona and her dad mom home, them both came to downstairs walked really too slowly, two feet in one stairs, just got in downstairs yelled loudly milk, milk, milk, and then no milk them both felt hungry and thirst began cried loudly, I can't took it so I used the tissue covered them both mouth. I saw them both hand really dirty, I used the hand sanitizer to cleaned them both each other both hand incidentally helped them both friction them both hand, but them both used the hand to touched each other facial features, mouth, nose, eyes, eyebrow, face, ears. I saw very furious, so I slapped them both, then them both cried loudly, I scolded them both but them both not care, just continue cried loudly, I tried to slap them both once more but Britton stopped me.

Elsa: You went to slapped Phoebe and Philip cheek, have anyone know this things, especially Britney?

Jodi: Just Britton and Fiona knew, also Aaron was, but Aaron just 1, Britton and Fiona said they both not gonna tell anyone. I just afraid if Britney know I slapped her little sister and brother, will she begin hate me?

Elsa: Not gonna be, you just want to taught them, I'm sure Britney will understand, if she not understand scold you, I help you explain to her, also call everyone helping. But I'm very sure Britney is not mind, unless the person is Fiona, she really will hate you, but is them both.

Jodi: Thanks, and I really wish she not mind, was me too impulsive, slapped them both. I and John want to know about Britney younger moments, Britton said he with Britney same together, so didn't know about younger time. I'm already asked dad mom, and dad mom said tomorrow will call Bishop elder come out to dinner, and Elsa you call Britton, Britney and Fiona dinner with you.

Elsa: OK, tomorrow I call three of them to outside dinner. Hey, mentioned about love, since you not have any boyfriend, or else maybe you can think about Britton?

Jodi: Huh, we both not suitable. My boyfriend first condition must that man older than me, but Britton younger than me.

Elsa: C'mon, now is popular older girl with younger boy. Also you just older than Britton 1 years 2 months. Or you planned to single forever?

Jodi: Of course not single forever, I will find the boyfriend, maybe from internet website find. In other words, before knew Jake or John, did you falling love on Britton?

Elsa: No, I knew Britney not long time also knew Britton, that time I always want played with Emma, because Evan used much time than me played with Emma, never noticed on him. Originally I was falling love on John but since confessed got refused and knew Jake, so I never been noticed him, just being him is best friend.

Jodi: If you never met my big brother or little sister, maybe you gonna noticed on him.

Elsa: Yeah, maybe possible, but now I'm Jake fiancee, next two weeks will marrying. Now is late, you should back home, otherwise you parents will worry about you.

Jodi: Don't worried, I already send the message to John, today I stayed here, you won't mind, right?

Elsa: Of course, you can sleep with me, we can chatting more, just don't wake up my mom and Britney.

Jodi: OK, also don't tell anyone Britney was dizziness, just we both and her knew.

Elsa: Don't worried, I won't, and Britney also not gonna tell anyone, because she doesn't want anyone worried about her.

Then Elsa go to shower, and Jodi just waiting in room until Elsa finish the showered. Lisa is sleeping and Britney also sleeping in Emma room. Elsa also felt Britton and Jodi must love each other, just Elsa didn't know about Britton and Jodi already intercourse.

Next Day, Amity Park, morning

Jazz and Sam go to Valerie house, but them didn't see Danny, Danielle and Tucker appearance, also didn't seen Valerie. Jazz and Sam go to Valerie home look, and Valerie dad told them both Valerie early morning already got out, said Valerie got out with friends review the exam. Everything has planned on yesterday, Danny and Danielle told Tucker planned and then Tucker called Valerie to told her. Valerie met Danny in hotel, also Tucker are too. After then Danny teach Valerie driving point and skill, just like Jacoby and Jen taught him, Tucker and Danielle sitting in behind, which Tucker also want to learn the skill because he still not yet get the driving license.

Danny teach Valerie until evening, then Danny send Valerie back home also send Tucker back home, they all didn't seen Jazz and Sam, which them both in Fenton Works figure out how to find out Danny. Then Danny and Danielle back hotel ready for dinner.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Tony and Wendy told son and daughter tonight they dinner with old classmate, but in fact they both elder were dinner with Wright family. Britton, Britney and Fiona are prepared go outside dinner with Elsa, they just using Britton car. But this time Phoebe and Philip annoying once more, Aaron is fall asleep in sofa, three of them not rest assured put Aaron in home with them both, so called Mary to take care Aaron, also said if dad mom back home first, just give Aaron to dad mom. Then Mary said yes and bring Aaron also his toys to her room, and told three of them not gonna let them both near and close and Aaron and then went into room. Phoebe and Philip walk into downstairs annoyed want the milk, but three of them said

Fiona: Ugh! So fast to hungry, wait for me I go to make the milk to them both.

Britney: Wait, Fiona, today them both already drank four time, look on them must just thirst, no any hungry, don't care them both, Fiona.

Britton: Yeah, now we both take them both to upstairs back to room, maybe Elsa already arrive.

Then Britton and Britney took Phoebe and Philip back to room while Fiona followed, them both felt just little thirst, but them both already start crying loudly again yelled 'milk, milk…..' Then Britton and Britney took them both into baby cot, Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly but Britton, Britney and Fiona not even want to care, three of them just got out from room, ignored them both crying loudly and go outside dinner.

In Chinese restaurant

Wright family called up Tony and Wendy to Chinese restaurant dinner. After they ordered, Jodi and John immediately asking Tony and Wendy about Britton and Britney childhood moments, also Judy said born the twins pigeon pair also has some miracle, for percentage is less, you should spoke about when you pregnant Britton and Britney that time how much toilsome and other. Then Tony and Wendy said about this, alright.

Tony: 25 years ago, Wendy was pregnant. And that time Wendy was nausea and vomiting, often much angry, emotions and behavior was strong. After 4-5 months, I brought Wendy to hospital checked, and that time we realized in Wendy big stomach was the twins.

Wendy: But that time I was right, because my stomach was bigger. When I knew is twins, we were so happy, and that time we both wished can be 1 boy and 1 girl, means pigeon pair. When 8 months before born 2 months, I felt Britton and Britney always kicked me, so touched. Then I was born Britton first in hospital, then is Britney.

Jake: You stomach bigger, mean you just can in the floor like I you in second floor, you must in there.

Tony: Right, I let Wendy slept in downstairs room, because convenience, can slowly walked to living room, to outside enjoyed some fresh air. That time I was worked so busy, fortunately have Theodore took care on Wendy, that time he just 15, from Wendy pregnant already 8 months, for took care Wendy he asked school to applied off 2 months day for took care Wendy, but he didn't want me and Wendy refused, also school agreed, so we also agreed. Since Wendy born Britton and Britney, after Theodore finished the school back home, he immediate showered and helped Wendy took care Britton and Britney. Until Britton and Britney 8, he's 23, he leaved us and flight to Detroit for his alone new life. Now he has troubled, so gave Aaron to us want all of us take care Aaron.

David: Don't think like this, you younger brother will back here as someday, maybe just short time.

Judy: Yeah, my younger sister also went to other place live, but I confidence someday she will back here.

Jodi: Then how were Britton and Britney after born life were?

John: Yeah?

Tony: Britton and Britney some months, they both always nestle. 6 months, they both always crawled together, also crawled toward on me, Wendy and Theodore side. That time they both 6 months just need drank the milk powder, suction the nipple, crawled and also dad mom us. 10-11 months, they both already knew walked, although they both still suction the nipple, but so cute.

Wendy: When they both officially been age 1, we both elder gave they both the hand ringing, and took off the nipple from they both mouth. Although Britton and Britney have cried, but just short time already stopped and played the hand ringing. When they both were age 2, that time Britton has little fever, so I and Tony brought him to gave doctor looked, but just counted nothing. Theodore in home accompany Britney, but no Britton in her side, because felt lonely, she cried so long time until Britton back home. When they both age 3, in preschool teachers told us in that class teacher separated, but Britney must sit at Britton side, just per second alsp can't leaved Britton. When they both age 5, Britney knew the best friend, and that time Britney always played with her friend.

Jodi: That best friend you mean is Elsa, right?

Tony: Yeah, we both not so knew her because Elsa was not much time came to our home. That time in primary school Britney always played with Elsa, just looked like not care Britton anymore. In home Britton want to played or watched story book or television with Britney, but Britney felt tired, ignored Britton. Then Britton came to our side and cried said 'Britney have Elsa don't want played with me anymore.' Then we said how could be, Britton. Then we both talked with Britney, asked her Britton or Elsa which important, Britney said must big brother more important, although Elsa is my best friend, but Britton is my big brother. Then we both asked Britney why she ignored Britton, and Britney said she want Britton also know some friend, don't always just with me. But Britney knew that time Britton know friend ability was poor, so Britney introduced Elsa to Britton knew, then three of them became best friend. Always played, review, watched and chatted together.

Jodi: And how were when they both knew us, how they felt?

Wendy: That time they both were age 11, first day in mid-school, Britney told Britton she so excited first day, also met Elsa.

Jake: And then John seen Britney, walked to her side told Britney she so pretty, then Britney was felt John is crazy.

Jodi: If was me I gonna slapped, no matter in Los Angeles or here Kansas City, he was not met the girl touched him heart except Britney, even me his big sister.

John: How can there, my big sister you also pretty.

Jodi: Oh yeah, I and Britney who's pretty?

John: Eh…

Jodi: You see him.

Wendy: Then Britton back home and told me he was knew the best friend you John, but Britney told me first day in mid-school she met a crazy boy, said I'm pretty, also same class with me, and said you just sit in Britton side, so Britney changed the sit with Elsa. Not long time, Britney said she met another best friend that's you, Jodi.

Jake: Hey, Jodi, that time you never tell her you is John big sister?

Jodi: That time I thought she's knew, after all I and John you name just close, I don't know she can't realized until after 2 years we went to you both elder home visited and looked Fiona. That time I felt strange if Britney seen John will escaped, why she can still close on me, originally was she didn't know.

Wendy: But time after time, Britney looked for you like man not crazy anymore. And I remembered one day, Britney was back from school, she quickly went to bathroom washed her lips and mouthwash, but after she stopped and touched her lips said never mind, and said Hi mom then showered. When they age 14-15, that time Britney told us John you in high school declarations to every people listened how much good of Britney, made her so embarrassed. But Britton not covered for her, just Elsa accompany her. Britton and Britney with Fiona three siblings were live happiness live until Phoebe born.

Jake: In fact how much not good for Phoebe and Philip, Elsa also can't took them both, said them both room just like jail, even is dump.

Tony: Phoebe and Philip really are silly, because afraid just rain, but was heavy rain and thunder, that time three of them and Danny is Fiona boyfriend in downstairs chatted, not noticed on them both. When we back home, opened them both room, and we saw the floor have urinate, stool and shit, even the diapers also…..whoa…..

Wendy: When we opened the room, the room very smelly and dirty, but them both still sit in there and cried loudly. We both no way just can took them both out, still bothered Mary and son daughter and daughter boyfriend to cleaned.

John: In fact them both just opened the door already can get out from room.

Jodi: But them both just the door also don't know how to pull, how to open, the floor have excretion them both just sit on there cried loudly...whoa….really too outrageous.

The dinner ordered has come, then Tony asked everyone start the dinner, then everybody start dinner, person are not elder were thinking maybe Britney already falling love on John so long time over 10 years, just Britney didn't know.

Restaurant

After four of them ordered, they chatting, and Elsa asked

Elsa: Oh right, Fiona, where's your boyfriend, so many days not seen him.

Fiona: Danny back to his school for final exam, but he already told us about him situation, but we still not tell her about Aaron.

Elsa: I know you want him to focused on concentrate on exam, right?

Fiona: Yeah.

Britney: Elsa, how are you and Jodi been?

Elsa: Nothing, we both back as best friend again, thanks, Britney.

Britney: Your welcome, I just want my best friend can together, not for meaningless quarreled.

Britton: In fact our four in here all has born at year of monkey.

Britney: Yeah, we three have same as mom born at year of monkey.

Elsa: We all born at the year have February 29. I just late 4 days born, otherwise my birthday just can be 4 years once time. My mom told me she pregnant me, I in my mom big stomach. In February 29 before I born, my mom told me must adhere to, don't give up and came out. My mom told me she don't want me only 4 years once time birthday, so my mom told me in my mom stomach, before I born few days, I kicked her so intensely, my mom always said not born at 2/29, unless till 12 AM, march 1. Then dad told me after passed 2/29, my mom so glad I'm still not born yet.

Fiona: If you born at 2/29, really birthday just 4 years once time, but you lucky woman.

Elsa: Oh right, you said before Philip born, you mother stomach big, Phoebe always hugged the big stomach, in that time never been have dangerous?

Britton: Before Phoebe born 10 months ago, we knew mom was pregnant, gonna have little sister or brother, so we always took care mom, no matter after school or holidays. Just not let our mom have any dangerous. So after that 10 months, mom born Phoebe, but Phoebe are outrageous, since back home from hospital until present.

Elsa: Then how about when pregnant on Philip?

Fiona: That time Phoebe always being we all just like air, not exist. Always rather treat the doll good, suck the nipple and crawled around just in upstairs. When our mom told Phoebe she gonna have little sister and brother, Phoebe so excited. Before mom stomach going big, Phoebe always treat the doll like Philip while she don't know. When mom have big stomach, mom told Phoebe mom stomach is little sister or brother, she so happy quickly went to hugged mom big stomach.

Elsa: But that time she always just crawled around, can't walked to downstairs or upstairs, how was she can hugged you mom stomach everyday?

Britney: Dad mom are very be fond on Phoebe. In night, she like silly crawled around in upstairs, doesn't want to slept, always yelled 'eh…...eh…...' Because that time she don't know how to spoke sister or brother.

Elsa: Should not be any dangerous, right?

Britney: Not be any safe was used right. Phoebe just put the toys, doll away, messed up, always slobber in floor, if mom step she gonna fall down. If I, Britton, Fiona and dad never looked at mom all the time, my mom sure must abortion.

Britton: Yeah, dad said Phoebe always in my mom big stomach yelled 'eh…...eh….' Also tried to just took out Philip from my mom big stomach, Elsa you said are she really brain are broken, just fortunately she not punch mom big stomach, otherwise that time mom gonna abortion because her, if that time mom abortion, that means no Philip.

Elsa: Unless she been hugged you mom, daughter hugging mom will feel so glad.

Fiona: Phoebe not hugged mom, was hugged Philip. After Philip born, she not even care mom anymore, always with Philip done silly and naive things, crawled around, slobber around, so much disgusting things them both really can done. After few months mom born Philip, we three and Mary took care them both, let mom to company helped dad.

Elsa: Phoebe and Philip not care father and mother doesn't matter and not mind, because you all dad and mom have you three good son and daughter, also have Aaron cute and good little nephew. Them both can't perplex you all happiness family.

Britney: But not like Jodi family are so happiness, three siblings can live with best relationship.

Britton: In fact you family also great, although you dad mom have some disagreement, but just short time you all will back together as family.

Elsa: They four, that time I should marry to Jake, will live with here, stay here. Mom suppose will flight to St. Louis live with dad, Evan and Emma.

Fiona: Don't think like that, you still can contact or flight to look you family. Mentioned on both city, flight just 1 hour.

Elsa: Thanks, although you all have silly neuropathy little sister and brother, but at least is all family together. But I will flight to look my dad, mom, Evan and Emma. Hope Evan and Emma can marrying early.

Britney: Then you think Evan and Emma which will marry first?

Elsa: I don't know, maybe my big brother, now Emma just 21, she also not think so early marrying. You both, Jodi and John which will be most late marrying?

Britton: Must be you Britney or John, also possible Jodi.

Britney: Impossible is me.

Fiona: I think most possible is Jodi, because now she still wasn't have any boyfriend.

Elsa: You big brother and sister also didn't have girl or boyfriend.

Fiona: But I….

Then dinner ordered has come, Britton, Britney, Fiona and Elsa start dinner.

Next day, Amity Park, morning

Just like yesterday Danny teach Valerie while Tucker and Danielle sit in behind. But today Danny will teach Valerie until just afternoon, but has everything Danny taught.

St. Louis, MO – Morning

Ross with his son Evan and his most little daughter Emma go outside all day until night.

Peterson parent home – Noon

Lance, Candace, Jacoby, Jen, Hillary and Hill prepared to go outside until night. But they all willing to give Scarlet and Scott one more chance to admit the fault and apologize to Hill, played rouge in school and lied principal and teacher they can forget. But unexpectedly Scarlet and Scott still not admit the fault and more doesn't want to apologize to Hill, also annoyed they all want get outside go with they all. Lance and Candace so furious because them both still very naughty and disobedient, so they all just continues locking Scarlet and Scott in room also give warning tomorrow if Scarlet and Scott playing rouge at school once more, them both will locking inside the room everyday 24 hours, even is shower and brush time also forget about it, do in room. Then Lance and Candace locked the door, whick Scarlet and Scott start crying loudly, but nobody even want to care, and they all just go outside until later dinner.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Elsa home

Early morning, Lisa and Elsa breakfast in home, and then Lisa read the newspaper and Elsa done housework also helped her mom. After done now, afternoon, Lisa and Elsa go outside mall shopping also buy some necessary stuff until later dinner then back home.

Wright – Afternoon

Early morning Wright family went outside breakfast. After breakfast, Wright family go to zoo watching animal like penguins, elephant and more. Later they all will go to shopping and then dinner later back home.

Bishop parent home

Early morning, Britton and Britney eat the breakfast then went back to they both dad mom home. Before to mall, Britton, Britney and Fiona open the television watching American football. Then after the game ended, Tony, Wendy, Britton, Britney, Fiona also bring Aaron too go to mall, Mary also followed. They all felt doesn't need to bring Phoebe and Philip, because just walking already too slowly, really cannot, so Fiona make 4 bottles milk put in Phoebe and Philip room, but Phoebe and Philip thought have toys, so them both annoyed want to go, but got rejected and refused by all of them. And then Dad and mom took Phoebe and Philip to upstairs back to them both room, not wonder Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly and yelled 'Toys…...toys…...nipple…...brother…...' After Tony and Wendy close the door, dad mom walk to downstairs with son, both daughter, nephew and housekeeper ready go to mall, while Phoebe and Philip knocked crack the door, but nobody hear, because all of them already driving the car to mall, also no ones care.

End Of Part 4

The End

Note: This is III, Danny and Danielle still weren't back, will IV will be last of the story ' **When Danny And Danielle Not Here** '. Maybe IV will less and more, anyway story will continue.


End file.
